Final fantasy 7: Time and Faith Crisis
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: AU: What if the planet decided to give Cloud a chance to redeem himself and to change the future from the one he has just lived? Especially when there are people to save, can this be done when there are so many obstacles...femCloud A/Z/G/C/V
1. Rebirth

Final Fantasy doesn't belong to me, it belongs to SQUARE ENIX. On ly this story is my idea.

* * *

**Final Fantasy 7: Time and Faith Crisis**

AU: What if the planet decided to give Cloud a chance to redeem himself and to change the future from the one he has just lived? Especially when there are people to save, can this be done when there are so many obstacles in the way or will he lose himself in the process? Time travel, supernatural Female Cloud A/Z/G/C/V

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

Cloud could feel himself floating, floating somewhere between life and death, neither one nor the other. A warm yet strange feeling surrounded him like a thick blanket filled with love and comfort. The last thing he remembered doing was over falling asleep while leaning against Zack's sword and First Tsugi, where he had fallen asleep from overlooking what was left of Midgar. Like all other cities, villages and towns in Gaia were in ruins, everyone was scavenging for whatever they could, for survival. It was disturbing, all of the planets resources had dried up, only he remained from AVALANCHE now, even though he watched over everyone of their descendants, this too had actually come to a stop when the last of each descendant had died. Only he remained the same, since Hojo's meddling, along with mako and Jenova cells, he remained the same in an eighteen year old body, and he hated it.

_Wake up Cloud...it's time...your lost..._

Eh? That voice was familiar somehow, yet it confused him at the same time. Slowly opening his eyes, he froze, if he was standing he would have properly fall backwards onto his arse, not caring how humiliated he would've looked. There in front of him was the life stream, twisting and turning as calmly as it had always done. Just two questions rolled around his head. What am I doing here, did I die without realising?

_Yes and no...You were lost, now you are found...find your place and all will follow your path. Now go and redeem yourself..._

"What the hell? Just how am I going to redeem myself when I can-...No...No, don't you there. Don't you dare send me back!" Cloud stated his understanding coming together why he was here. The planet was up to something and he could feel it had something to do with him and something or someone else, and he knew he wasn't going to like this at all.

_Go back...change things, paths...to find your forgiveness while changing what you can...we'll help you along te ways as well as other you choose to help...Things will happen, others will not..._

"Now hang on just a minute, I have made a life here, watching and learning from others. Saving your life more times than I can recall and you're telling me to go back and bloody change the past. Are you insane or just deranged?"...or are you both? Cloud asked angrily, he did not like being toyed around especially by the planet. Heck over the years he looked as calm as always but inside was a dangerous hurricane waiting to move and clear the path around him.

_Calm yourself Strife you won't be alone anymore after this...trust use, it's for your own good as well as others...believe use and yourself...look to these that need you...you can choose people to go along with you, it's your choice who you choose but you must go..._

"Whoa, wait there just a minute. You want me to go back, with all my relocation of everything that has happened already, even tell others later. Are you insane! Do you think I am that stupid?" Cloud asked his voice rising as he spoke. What about my swords?"

_Your choice who you tell in your own way...go...and save lives...that you can...the swords will be sent to you at a later time they are needed..._

"What the hell-"

Time for you to begin now... Next thing Cloud knew he was being thrown backwards into blackness, like being thrown out of a volcano just as it had erupted. The blackness began to mix with colours blurring his eyes before he had to cover them as they became too bright for him to see. A small tingling sensation began to move up his body from his feet, becoming sharper and more painful as it moved upwards, causing him to move into the fatal position while trying to fight of the pain. As it became unbearable, a sharp cry-like scream left his mouth but no noise came out, if it did nobody would have heard it, if they did they would have properly thought a storm was brewing and then all he knew was darkness.

* * *

"Congratulations Mr & Mrs Strife, it's a healthy baby girl" Selphine 'the village's doctor' said happily as she gently handled over the new born infant to the couple, quickly showing them how hold the baby right.

"We can't thank you enough Selphine, for everything that you have done for us" Gloria said as she cradled the infant close to her. "You're such a good friend to us." 'Thankyou for keeping my secrets.'

"What are friends for, I'm just glad to see your dreams come true" Selphine answered with a smile as the infant looked around with curious bright blue eyes at the people in the room, trying to figure out who each of them were.

"She's going to be a looker when she's older though I doubt the village will see that, definitely a heartbreaker" Zelman answered looking closely at the infant. "A fighter too, I bet the reactor here is the reason for her eyes though, she's not going to be resistant to it like the other people around here." His brow frowning as he spoke.

"Zelman please, mako is far too dense and pure to be near, Shin-Ra uses it for their SOLDIERS to protect the world and I rather not find out how they do it either" Roland stated as he entered the room.

"Just what the hell are you doing here, why are you here?" Zelman asked angrily, not to happy to see the mayor of Nibelheim.

"Well excuse me for coming to see my sister and newborn niece" seeing the confusion on Gloria's face about knowing the child's gender "I heard you call the baby a her as I was coming here, sorry" Roland answered as he ignoring Zelman's angered glare as he walked over to Gloria. "Blonde hair is rare here in Nibelheim but her eyes even more so, blue, sky ocean blue. But why are her eyes shining like that, it isn't mako is it?" It was then that Selphine felt uncomfortable eyes looking at her for a reason for this.

"I'm afraid I can't explain why that is." Selphine answered sadly as the eyes became less glareful. "But my friend, the doctor, said her first few months are critical" seeing as this seemed to confuse them more as everyone knew that newborns had a higher risk of dying in Nibelheim so she continued." Basically its natural properly due to her environment and...well, the best you can do is guess about what will happen." Silence was in the air as everyone tried to take in the information that they have just been told.

"It sounds like there's nothing to worry about, just a normal everyday child to me" Roland said ignoring the glare Zelman sent his way. "So what are you going to call her, it can't be little one, think about. Little-one Strife and the world will have a field trip."

"Roland!" Zelman growled out in warning daring the man to say something in his defence but was only met with a jokeable smile. "I don't know why I even bother" waving his arms in the air dramatically.

"Cloud."

"Cloud? Why's that Gloria?" Zelman/Roland asked in unison.

"Because its different...Cloud Strife.

* * *

Review, what do you think?


	2. Growing up

**Final Fantasy 7 – Time and Faith Crisis**

AU: What if the planet decided to give Cloud a chance to redeem himself and to change the future from the one he has just lived? Especially when there are people to save, can this be done when there are so many obstacles in the way or will he lose himself in the process? Time travel, supernatural Female Cloud A/Z/G/C/V

**Chapter 2 – Growing up**

Cloud knew instantly that his life wasn't normal when he had lived it the first time around, living it again just made it even more abnormal; at least he had most of his memories intact. What was worse, beyond a doubt was the fact that he had been reborn...A GIRL! Just what was that planet think, damn and he was stuck like this but just how the hell was he suppose to act like a girl with a mind of a man for over nine hundred year, over a thousand now that he thought of it. So he had to go with the flow, watching his mother carefully and the other girls around the village but didn't become actually like them thank Gaia, even though he was cursing the planet in so many languages.

Her parents were quiet surprise when he was about five years old at his maturity, his mother would always indulged him to learn more, even though she knew more about the world of Gaia then mayor Lockhart's library but pretended not to be as there were some areas he was not so good at or even knew about now. Her father on the other hand, wasn't interesting in anything that was happening around him anymore nor the fact that his five year old daughter knew more than him, he was always seen with a drink.

As she grew up in Nibelheim, again, most of the villages and their children hated her, like they had been in Cloud's other life for one reason or another. The children were friendly enough at the beginning but as they watched and learned from their parents, that changed drastically. They either ignored her or bullied her, the village adults believed her personally to be both strange and weird, as she was never seen playing with the other children. But she would watch the from afar, her mother had often asked why she never played with them and she would often answer "I would if they let me" each time, she did talk to Tifa sometimes even if it was just a few words, she didn't actually like that much either.

When her mother had noticed her maturity alongside his fast talent for learning and her unique gifts she had passed down to her as well as other things. She had asked Zangan to train and to teach Cloud about the outside would, instead of her daughter just reading it from books. Turns out, Zangan was going to ask her anyway as he had seen the girl copy Tifa's movement and succeed perfectly even with a little roughness, and he had been waiting for the right moment to ask. She wasn't comfortable with the idea at first until she had spoken to her brother about it and watched one of Tifa's lessons before allowing it, as long as Cloud's father didn't know or find out about it.

* * *

Cloud was nine when Tifa's mother had died from a rare illness; Cloud had been semi living with the Lockhart's after her mother had died when she was younger, her father was in no condition to look after her completely. The entire village was in mourn after her death as she was very much liked for her sweetness and her temper, which Tifa had also gained, what a pain. Cloud had kept a stronger vigil on Tifa as she remembered what happened last time in his past, her future, and that was exactly what she did.

She and her group of friends had gone to the mountain, even though they had been told it was dangerous and forbidden. Cloud had followed them after seeing them on her way home; at the bridge the other kids did a double-take and headed back to the village thanking herself for pwhile Tifa headed towards Mt. Nibel, Cloud continued after her. She called out to her to stop quite a few times but she ignored her, as she ran across the old rope bridge. It wasn't till she was halfway across the bridge when it collapsed, managing to catch Tifa's hand while using her other hand to try to slop or at least slow down their fall, her hand becoming sore as they slide down the side of the cliff. When the bridge had collapsed, in half mind you, they ended up on the side closest to the village.

When they had managed to stop three quarters of the way, Tifa was unconscious. Wincing at both the hold on Tifa and her hand that was sore and red from being scraped down the cliff. Seeing as her grip was going to hold in her position, using her arm with her entranced mako strength she pulled Tifa up to the ledge before climbing up next to her. Looking closely at Tifa she let out a grateful sign, Tifa hadn't hit her head so she wasn't going to be in a long comma like she had been last time, she had passed out from the shock of the fall. Looking at her arm, she winced at its redness, it was slightly bleeding from skin that had been pulled away, thanking herself that she placed close attention from watching medical programs and Zangan's training, she pulled out a bandage from her back pocket, unravelling it before rapping it around her hand. Given that she had mako in her body made her feel better but only slightly, she found as she was growing up that the amount of mako in her body was increasing as she grew up, so her childlike body she was in was taking alot more pain then she was used to in her adult body.

Checking that the bandage was to tight when she had finished, she got up to her feet slowly finding them slightly unsteady before managing to pick up Tifa over her shoulder almost pigy back style before slowly climbing up the cliff, and then walking back to the village where they were back ny sunset. She was grounded for three weeks and a half, Tifa had woken up around the time they had gotten back to the village, her father hadn't let her out of the house, he was that angry for all the wrong reasons. The villagers were both shocked and angry over what had happened to their dear princess and were even colder to Cloud more than ever before. Mainly because Tifa was hurt badly while she only got scratches and bruises. Tifa didn't remember anything of that day, even after her father had told her what had happened. Cloud no longer stayed at the Lockhart's, she found it better that way even if the villages cursed at her for even being around.

* * *

After her tenth birthday, he was travelling the world with Zangan and some of the children from Nibelheim. They had been away from their village about a month, the mayor believing that a change of scenery would brighten their future. Zangan had yet to take them to Midgar and later, to Wutai.

Cloud had wanted to remain distant and cold to the other kids but instead had become lazy and more active then she had been, well ever. If anything, moving round, no matter the weather, gave her time to practise his sword techniques. The ones she already knew and the ones Zangan had thought she might benefit from.

From whats he knew about their journey, Zangan would be giving them missions to test their abilities, team work, or on how well they had improved etc. Whether it was during their travels or at the places they were staying at. Cloud had actually begun enjoying hierself and now all she needed was her sword.

* * *

At sixteen, Cloud was now standing in the mess hall within Shin-Ra after passing the cadet's entrance exam, and now they were waiting for a First Class SOLDIER to brief them about the orientation later that day while lessons started a day later. Everyone was nervous, Cloud the most but kept it well hidden from the others. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, her left foot crossed over her other leg, and eyes closed. The air around her told the other cadets to stay away from her or be hurt, but she doubted it would remain that way, give them five minutes.

"Oi, Cloudie-boy"

'Thought too soon' Cloud thought not bothering to say anything to the bully or his cronies around him, especially around her name. She knew they were there, her enhanced hearing had heard them coming.

"What are you doing here? This is for future SOLDIERS, US! Not sissy little girls like you, you're not so cool" the leader smirked, thinking he had gotten the upper hand

'Believe whatever you wish, what a moron, you're of waste of my time to even bother with' Cloud thought to herself but didn't do anything as she couldn't be bothered to, being lazy had its benefits, she had a reputation to create and hold onto.

"So it's Miss. Silence now is it? What a wuss" the bully tucked his tongue. The hall was quiet, nobody dared say anything not even when he punched the wall next to Cloud's head, Cloud didn't even flinch. Another hand went for her neck but stopped when the entrance door slowly opened and the hand slowly disappeared. "You won't even survive a week here Strife." With the bully and his groups back turned from her, no one in the room noticed her trip the cadets up nor see her reappear at the other side of the room, standing in the same position as before, it looked as though she hadn't moved at all.

Cloud had froze slightly as the door began to open before she did her move, she had heard boots heading their way towards the mass hall, excitedly mind you. Just one thought ran through her mind as she shook his head as the other cadets amazement and gasps. This is going to be a long day.'

* * *

Review, sorry about the wait huys.


	3. Introducing Zack Fair

**Final Fantasy 7 – Time and Faith Crisis**

AU: What if the planet decided to give Cloud a chance to redeem himself and to change the future from the one he has just lived? Especially when there are people to save, can this be done when there are so many obstacles in the way or will he lose himself in the process? Time travel, supernatural Female Cloud A/Z/G/C/V

**Chapter 3: Introducing Zack Fair**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_BeepCRRRAAAAASSSSHHH! _The alarm clock screeched while flying across the room before finally hitting the far wall with a band. All the while the sleeper just turned over and went back to sleep.

Wait! He suddenly jumped up and out of bed only to find himself flat on his back, on the floor. "Why does this always happen to me?" He mumbled whilst sitting up, untangling the bed sheets before throwing it on his bed, not caring how untidy it looked while making his way over to where he had thrown his clock.

Thanking himself that he hadn't broken it this time like he had done with his clock just a few days ago. It read 07:00 hours, yawning he glared at it before setting it down to do some exercises. Half way through his squats he stopped, looking at his calender to see what day it was. Slowly a smile appeared on his face turning into a full blown smile.

_twenty minutes later..._

"Today's the day Zacky-boy" he said cheerfully as he pulling on his boots and placing his sword onto his sheath, on his back. Before leading his quarters, locking his door before happily making his way to the cafeteria. Ignoring the looks he was getting from the other 3rd and 2nd class SOLDIERS, who had either just gotten up for their shifts or just come of their shifts, mumbling to themselves about how impossible it was to be so happy all the time.

Half way to his destination, his PHS vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, the caller ID read 'ANGEAL'. "Morning Angeal" he answered.

_'Morning Zack, excited as ever I see...'_

"Of course Angeal, when have I not been?" Zack asked pouting, sadly not working as Angeal scouldn't see it.

_"It wouldn't happen to be the new cadets that have qualified would it, while your making your way there..."_

'How in gaia did Angeal know that?' Looking around for camera's, he let out a disappointed sign, as he knew as well as other SOLDIERs that any SOLDIER above third class would know if there were cameras around because they would have heard them by now and where it would be located. "How did you know where I was heading?"

_'I can hear you making your way there, either that or your upto another prank...'_

"Angeal, I'm shocked that you would even think so little of me" Zack said shockingly.

_'Yeh and I'm Lazard...'_

"Hmph, you would make a good director. Besides half those pranks that were pulled I was away on missions with you."

_'Oh, I'm sure and half of Shin-Ra's personal woke up with multicoloured hair and uniforms.'_

"I have-giggles-no idea what you are talking about" Zack said covering his phone up and pulling it away from his face so Angeal wouldn't hear is giggles as he remembered that day to well, he failed miserably. Finally getting a hold of himself, he continued to speak. "So how long did it last?"

_'Long enough...I've got a meeting with Genesis and Sephiroth before we speak with the cadets. We'll meet you there in half an hour. 'Don't scare them off...'_

"You got it...click" Quickly putting his phone away he continued towards his destination.

Getting to the door, he noticed that he couldn't hear any cheerful voices of laugheter and excitement that usually came with the new recruits, instead all he could hear was silence and that did not gidve him a good feeling. With a reflex he was going to slam the door open for fun but managed to stop himself as he remembered what happened last time with Kunsel. It wasn't a pretty sight to see or remember for him anyway. They were both third class SOLDIERs at the time, he had slammed the door open with excitement not realising anyone was behind the door and Kunsel went flying into the wall at the other side of the room. Kunsel had said it was fine and that he had a scare, but would get back at him, of course Zack hadn't thought anything about it until it was to late.

He remembered waking up in the lobby only in his PJs with no memory of how he got there at three in the morning. Only to find that on his way back to his quarters, he had to run all the way round the Shin-Ra building for two and half hours from monsters that had escaped the science labs. Managing to wake up everybody before being ordered back to his quarters when the monsters were dealt with. Kunsel had rubbed it in his face for at least three months. Zack had got back at him though.

Calming his excitement down a tad bit he slowly opened the cafeteria doors. Though nobody motived he had entered the room even as the doors closed hut behind him, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Looking round the room he noticed cadets who were eating or were once chatting to one another were now looking at a group of cadets who were lying on the floor tangled together, but that wasn't the worst part, they were glaring at the wall in front of them almost if they could see something that had purposely tripped them up. He could hear them mutting something or someone to do with Strife. _'What kind of name was that?'_

The other cadets began muttering to themselves about what had happen, Zack couldn't make out what they were speaking about as two many of them were speaking aet once. Suddenly the group picked themselves off the floor, looked around the room for something before pushing themselves roughly against some other cadets to get to something, or someone..

Zack went wide eyed when he saw the cadet. The cadet was short and had a lithe body, made for speed, stealth and agility. Skinner, not much muscle but it was developing, that he could see. With blond spiky hair, blue eyes and was_...FEMALE!_

* * *

Review, what wdo guys think huh?


	4. In need of help

Hey guys, before I update the next chapter. Are any of you good at fighting scenes like in Naruto or bleach etc. If you are...I need your help.


End file.
